The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for knitting layers of proteinaceous patties together. More particularly, the apparatus includes a crimper assembly that has a plurality of projections that enter proteinaceous patties in order to thereby knit them together, which crimper assembly is arranged such that the proteinaceous patties can be knitted together while they are being conveyed along a pathway passing generally under the crimping assembly. The apparatus is especially suitable for knitting together two meat patties having food material positioned generally therebetween in order to form a product in the nature of a stuffed meat food item that is assembled from individually formed meat patties.
Previous attempts have been made to produce proteinaceous products that are filled with other food items in the nature of condiments such as sauces, spices, cheeses, bacon pieces, and vegetables that are chopped, chunked, flaked or otherwise processed or shaped. Generally speaking, such prior approaches do not knit together a plurality of patties in a manner in which the patties may have condiments or the like located therebetween. One approach that is directed to this function is described in a copending, commonly assigned patent application Ser. No. 705,762, filed Feb. 26, 1985. The invention of that application relates to a device and a process for knitting proteinaceous patties together that have condiments placed therebetween and projections are inserted through one patty and into a second patty thereunder in order to knit the patties together. However, this invention is not particularly suitable for use in an automated operation for continuously knitting together large numbers of these products, especially while those products are being conveyed as a continuous flow to and away from the crimping mechanism.
When knitted proteinaceous patty products are to be processed under high volume or industrial-type conditions, it is important to be able to accomplish the knitting operation on a continuous basis and in a manner in which the product produced is of consistent quality and appearance. Another important consideration is the ability to maintain cleanliness conditions that are needed for food processing operations. Additionally, after pins or other projecting members have penetrated proteinaceous patties for a number of times, there is a tendency for proteinaceous material to build up on the pins and on associated components, as a result of which it is desirable to achieve an automatic approach for cleaning these pins and other components of the crimping assembly in order to enhance the operability of the apparatus as well as to maintain cleanliness conditions during continuous production of knitted patty products.
Considerations and features of this type are associated with the present invention, which includes an apparatus for knitting layers, or a plurality of proteinaceous patties together. Included is a crimper assembly that is arranged for cyclical interaction with proteinaceous patties being conveyed in a generally longitudinal stream whereby the proteinaceous patties of the conveyed stream of products are subjected to knitting conditions while the stream of products is conveyed past the crimper assembly. The cyclical operation in this regard is typically associated with a camming assembly or arrangement which is incorporated into the control mechanism for the crimper assembly, with the result that a crimper head having projections or pins moves generally downwardly into engagement with the proteinaceous patties while the products are conveyed and until the patties are satisfactorily knitted together by the pins, after which the crimper head moves generally upwardly and out of engagement with the proteinaceous patty product. In an especially advantageous aspect of this invention, a washing assembly is included for washing suitable components of the crimper assembly without having to interrupt the operation of the apparatus.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for knitting a plurality of proteinaceous layers together.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for cyclically imparting knitting motion to a flow of multi-layered proteinaceous patty items in order to thereby knit each patty item together.
Another object of the present invention is provide an improved apparatus and method for knitting layers of proteinaceous patties together with one set of crimping heads while another set of crimping heads is being subjected to cleaning operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for knitting one proteinaceous patty to another while the patties are being longitudinally transported along a conveyorized pathway.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for knitting together a product including a plurality of proteinaceous patties with condiment material located generally therebetween.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for knitting together proteinaceous patties having a filling generally therebetween while simultaneously shaping the product thus formed.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.